It is known to present video in a manner in which the video frames are synchronized.
For synchronization of uncompressed video frames, it is known to use a host that transmits the frames to a synchronization control unit, which synchronization control unit is associated with the display device. If synchronization is lost, the synchronization control unit of the display controller will send a control signal back to the host in order to regain synchronization. An example of such a system is found in U.S. Published Application No. 2005/01849931.
There are also other systems for producing synchronization of streamed data. Two examples are discussed in U.S. Published Application Nos. 2002/6441812 and 2006/0013208. In both of these systems, synchronization is maintained, and in 2002/6441812 video tearing is prevented, using of a reference clock derived from a host clock in a synchronization control unit of the display controller. As a result, communication with the host is necessary, which thus complicates.
It would be advantageous to create a display controller that does not require communication with the host in order to operate effectively.